


Taking it one day at a time

by LittleBearasaur



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBearasaur/pseuds/LittleBearasaur
Summary: Chris Redfield has been through a lot in his life. Some days are harder than others, but he continues to try and take it one day at a time.





	

Chris sighed, sat back in his chair and threw his pen down onto the desk. He checked the clock and rubbed his eyes; he hadn’t realised how late it was. Normally he’d be home by now, eating some dinner or watching the local news. But there was no one to go home to, and he had a lot of paperwork to catch up on.

He didn’t regret handing in his gun, not really. His level of expertise was just as useful behind the scene as it was in the field, and he still made a difference. But the paperwork…He groaned and stretched in his chair, hearing it creak beneath him. The paperwork was a bitch. 

He eyed it once more and then shook his head. It could wait until tomorrow. It may have been Saturday but there was no reason for him not to come in. He had no reason to lie in, his bed was cold and empty. He barely slept in it at the moment. 

He stood and grabbed his coat before heading out of the room. He decided to swing by the comms room before he took the elevator to the parking lot where his Hummer was. As he opened the door he heard the familiar crackle of radios.

“Alpha to HQ, we have cleared the first floor and are heading to the second floor.” 

“Copy that, Alpha. Proceed with caution and neutralise the threat.” 

Chris squeezed the shoulder of one of the soldiers wearing headphones. “How are our boys doing?” he asked. Just hearing that voice over the radio was enough to calm his senses. 

The soldier, Thomas, glanced back at him. “They’re doing great, General. Killing hostiles and kicking ass. Would you like to speak to them?” 

Chris looked over at the screens they were monitoring. All six of the Alpha team soldiers and their vitals were flashing. Everything was well and no-one was injured.

“Alpha to HQ, the second floor is clear. Proceeding to the third and final floor.” 

“HQ to Alpha, are there any survivors?” 

There was a pause. “Negative.” 

“HQ, copy. Carry on, Alpha.”

“Nah,” Chris said. “Don’t want to give them performance anxiety. I’m heading out.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

When he arrived home and opened the door to his empty house he regretted his decision to leave work so early, despite it being almost nine at night. It was cold, empty and every bad decision he had ever made, every soldier he had ever lost, always haunted him here in the dark.

He shrugged out of his jacket and methodically turned every light on in the house. He had spoken to Claire about it once and she had admitted that she had done the same thing ever since Raccoon, as did Leon. 

He checked the fridge; beer, leftover macaroni and cheese, some kind of cut up fruit that should have been thrown out days ago, more beer. He grimaced and closed the fridge without getting anything. 

He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed in a number he had long since memorised.

“Hey big brother!” 

H couldn’t help the tiny lift of his mouth at the sound of his exuberant sister. No matter what life threw at her she never backed down and never lost that innocent air she always carried around. 

“Claire, how are you?” 

“I know you didn’t call me to ask how I’m going.” He could almost hear her rolling her eyes at him. He sat down heavily on the couch and toed off his boots.

“You still coming down for the week?” 

“Sure am. Flight leaves tomorrow night at six.”

“Are you sure don’t want me to get some BSAA soldiers on the pla-”

“No,” Claire interrupted with a laugh. “I know we don’t have the best track record with planes but I’ll be fine.”

Chris nodded, forgetting she couldn’t see him. When he had gotten the news that Claire was trapped in an airport due to another terrorist attack, surrounded by zombies, he went out of his mind. He had already been on field and couldn’t get to her. Even if he had left straight away he would never have made it on time; the joy of deploying all over the world as Alpha Captain. Luckily, Leon had flown in and saved the day. 

“You okay?” 

Claire’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He sighed and scratched his head. It was longer than he normally had it, since a desk job didn’t require he keep it to a certain level. 

“Yeah, just…” 

“I know. I miss him too.”

Chris frowned. Miss seemed like such an inadequate word. He looked up at the mantelpiece, where a large picture had been blown up of the original Alpha team. Piers, Finn, Ben, Carl and Andy. Finn looked overwhelmed, staring at Chris in a way that Piers had thought was hilarious. Piers himself looked as serious as ever; he never cracked a smile for the camera. Chris was grinning like an idiot with his arms around the two of them. 

A lot had happened since then. So many useless deaths and sacrifices… Chris didn’t feel like grinning right now. He never did when he was alone with his thoughts. 

“It’s gonna be all right,” Claire said. “You take it one day at a time, it gets easier.” 

Chris rubbed his eye and yawned. He was exhausted. He had never realised how truly exhausting paperwork could be until he had been neck deep in it daily. He had handed in his gun, but he couldn’t retire. Not after everything Piers had done for him, and the promise he had extracted. He was still trying to save the world, but instead of neutralising the enemy on the field he was saving the world by training the new recruits and providing support to the active teams in the field. 

“I should get some sleep. I’ll pick you up tomorrow when you fly in.” 

“Goodnight Chris. Please, try not to worry.” 

“Yeah.” 

He hung up and looked around the empty room. He could light the fire, have a beer and watch a crappy action movie…or he could just collapse into bed and sleep off this melancholy. 

\--

He woke to the sound of the shrill ring of his phone. He groaned and turned over to pick it up. He had rolled to the wrong side of the bed during the night without realising so instead of reaching for the phone on the bedside table he rolled straight off the bed.

“Ow, shit.” He groaned and rubbed his back as he sat up. His phone was still making that god-awful noise. He pulled himself onto the bed and slowly crawled to the other side. 

“Hello?” 

“Jesus Chris, are you still sleeping?” 

Jill. “It’s-” He stopped and looked at the clock next to his lamp on the bedside table. “It’s seven on a Saturday, what the bloody hell do you think I’d be doing?” 

“You don’t sleep well on your own anymore, ever since Chi-”

“Please, not today,” Chris interrupted. He couldn’t talk about this, not today. He had had a shit sleep. Once he had rolled into bed and grabbed the pillow next to his he realised the scent was gone, and he had fallen further into despair. Some days were easier than others, but yesterday wasn’t one of them. Today was already shaping up to be another bad one. 

“Well, lucky for you I have a work related question, and a personal question.” 

“Please stop trying to set me up with your girlfriends, Jill,” Chris said with a groan. “Last time you did that you almost got yourself, and her, killed.” 

Jill laughed. “Not this time, big guy. Though come on, I only do it because the reaction is so much fun! Anyway, first question: do you have that report from the last mission Alpha went on? The sweep they did in Africa?” 

Chris remembered that one. Alpha had met up with Sheva and her team, and had done some reconnaissance. Chris had been sorry he’d missed her, and knew he needed to make an effort to see her, and all his other friends, more often. Losing so many people made you realise how precious those who were left were. 

“I dunno. Probably on my desk.” 

“Have you seen your desk lately?” 

“I was there yesterday,” Chris said. “It’s…organised.” 

“You haven’t had someone in there for almost two weeks; trust me that is not organised. You’re supposed to let the Alpha Captain relax when he comes home, not turn him into your secretary.”

“I don’t know where it is, Jill. Next question?” 

“Grumpy, grumpy. Get up on the wrong side of the bed?” 

Chris glanced over to where all the blankets and a pillow were lying on the floor beside the bed. She had no idea. 

“Next question,” he growled. He gripped the phone tighter when he heard Jill laugh again. He almost dropped it when he heard a slight crack. God, please don’t let that be the screen. That would make his third phone in a month. 

“Is your baby sister still coming up tonight?”

“Yeah.” 

“Awesome; karaoke night here we come.” 

Chris groaned and fell back onto the bed. “I’m not going with you.” 

“You’re no fun anymore Redfield.” 

Chris looked over to the empty side of the bed. He couldn’t think of any reason to be fun right now. 

“If you get a chance can you find that file for me? Catch up with you later!” She hung up before he could say anymore. 

He rolled over and buried his face into the mattress. It really felt like today was going to be a fucked up day, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to get out of bed. 

He bolted upright at the sound of the front door lock clicking, and the door swinging open. There were only three people in the world who had that key. One he had just gotten off the phone to, the other wasn’t flying in until tonight and the third was half way across the world in Egypt. Chris grabbed the nine-oh-nine from the top drawer of his bedside table and clicked the safety off. He may have only been in his pajama bottoms with the ridiculous hearts on them – a gift from his sister, and they were pretty darn comfortable! – but he’d give an intruder a run for his money. 

He slowly descended the stairs leading to the foyer. He stayed low, out of sight, as he scoped the area. Someone had their back to him, hanging up- He stood up straight, eyes wide. 

The figure turned and raised a brow at his sudden appearance. “Morning, Captain.” 

Chris blinked. “I’m not your Captain anymore,” he said lamely. “You aren’t getting back until Monday.” 

That knowing smirk appeared and Chris licked his lips. Fuck, that smirk. 

“Should I come back later then?” 

Chris knew he was being teased, with that arrogant look and that smirk but he didn’t care. He rushed down the stairs, remembering at the last minute to drop his gun on the stand in the foyer, before he shoved his lover against the front door and pressed their lips together. They both groaned at the contact and Chris demanded entrance with his tongue. Fingers gripped at his hair and moved down to his shoulders, his back, and his ass. He groaned again and pushed their bodies together, the evidence of their arousal pressed together. Lust shot up his spine and he groaned again, deepening the kiss. 

Chris pulled back and looked into his lover’s eyes, those amazing hazel eyes. He ran a hand through the brown spiky hair. His eyes followed his hand as he traced down the right side of their face. The jagged scars were still prominent, even years later. He knew if he continued down the right arm that he would feel bumps and sharp edges. 

Their eyes met again and Chris smiled, his first real smile in two weeks. “Welcome back.” 

Piers smiled back, a rare smile not many people were privileged enough to see. “It’s good to be home, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is was originally created as a one-shot (and my first ever Resident Evil piece!) but I am considering making it a longer story.


End file.
